Destinos Enlazados
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: En un intento desesperado de salvar a Naruto, Taro sacrificara su alma y la de su biju para salvar a el rubio y a el Kyuubi pero que alterara con este sacrificio ¿que paso para que llegaramos a esto?...Yaoi SasuNaru...Historia en donde deberas prestar muchisima atencion.


Destinos Enlazados.

Habíamos sido amigos, según el, desde hace bastante tiempo ya… nunca pensé que Naruto fuera capaz de soportar tanto dolor por mi culpa, mierda Orochimaru fue muy inteligente en haberme hipnotizado con un jutsu prohibido, de lo contrario nunca me habría ido de la aldea, porque tenia que decírselo, mi corazón me lo demandaba…

-¡No te mueras Naruto!-grite en mi interior, pero solo son palabas secas.

Ahora puedo ver quien es realmente el más fuerte de nosotros dos, nunca llegare a ser tan fuerte como lo es el, su secreto es dar y no recibir nada a cambio, ¿porque no estuve a su lado para darle lo que se merecía en verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lado el maldito orgullo familiar? Ninguno de mis predecesores pueden llegar a ser peores que yo.

-Por favor, ¡No te mueras Naruto!-esta vez dejo salir mis palabras en un grito.

Si yo hubiese ignorado el sello maldito tal como me lo dijo Kakashi, Naruto jamás estaría en esta situación, si yo nunca me hubiese ido, Taro no habría entrado en el modo "Lagrima de Sangre", y Orochimaru seria el que estuviese padeciendo en estos instantes, la estupidez con la que actué de niño se cobro la vida de muchas personas, amigas y enemigas pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

-Naruto ¡como te mueras te mato!-escucho las palabras desesperadas de Taro en mi mente.

No puedo llegar tarde, debo llegar a tiempo para por lo menos dejar el que descanse con un lindo recuerdo de mi persona y no como lo que era antes.

-¡Naruto!-esta vez la voz quebrada de la Hokage resonó en mi mente.

Ya casi llego puedo escuchar su débil corazón latiendo, debo llegar, debo llegar, vamos piernas vayan mas rápido.

El olor a madera quemada llega a mi olfato estoy muy cerca.

-No puedo retenerlo mucho mas, ¡Sasuke si me estas escuchando DATE PRISA!-la voz de Taro sonaba cada vez mas desesperada.

Llego al claro que era mi destino puedo ver arboles arrasados, quemados pedazos de tierras que aun humeaban, explosiones en todos lados y lo peor de todo sangre, sangre salpicada por cada rincón de aquel claro y montones de cadáveres. Logro visualizar un pequeño conglomerado de personas rodeando lo que parecía ser un cuerpo, el cuerpo de mi Kitsune.

-no-dije a lo bajo y eche a correr hacia todas esas personas.

Cuando estuve cerca pude ver el demacrado cuerpo de mi novio, lleno de heridas, perdiendo sangre, con moretones por todo su hermoso cuerpo, pero eso era lo de menos la mitad de su abdomen para abajo estaba "desaparecido" juro y re juro que podía ver órganos vitales de mi amado, esto no estaba nada bien, esto no se arreglaría con un movimiento de manos de Sakura y Taro.

-khgg-escuche como el rubio que amo con desesperación intenta decirme algo-bastardo…cr…creí que esta vez….cumplirías con tu pro…promesa-dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-yo, yo-yo no podía decir nada Naruto había sacrificado mitad de su cuerpo para matar al demonio que deje salir.

-aun hay solución-dijo Taro poniendo su mano derecha en su quijada y la izquierda sobre su cabeza y sin miedo alguno se doblo la cabeza…me hubiese resultado extraño ver esa escena si es que no supiera que el revive siendo anima.

Me arrodillo al lado de mi rubio, y empiezo a besar todo su rostro, luego sus labios, el no muestra resistencia alguna, parece disfrutar cada beso. Pero de repente me petrifico, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y puedo sentir como otra persona es capaz de dominarlo, esa persona era Taro.

-Activa el Sharingan, date prisa-me hubiese resistido si no estaría en esta situación pero obedecí la orden.

Taro tomo de su cuerpo inerte, usando el mio por supuesto, una daga que siempre lleva consigo. Cuando la tubo en sus manos corto cuidadosamente la palma de mi mano realizando un sello sangimantico.

-El poder que me ha sido concedido a través de las generaciones de los antiguos equipos secretos del clero, yo Taro Hiumikase portador del demonio Lagrima de Sangre Dios de los demonios, mediante el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha penúltimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, te ordeno a ti Naruto Uzumaki y a ti Kyuubi demonio de nueve colas, que tienten a la muerte, vieja señora de corazón de arena –dijo mientras mi mano ensangrentada tomaba un color rojizo y una aura color rojo escarlata, Taro en mi mente produjo un quejido de dolor bastante notable, yo tan solo era una triste marioneta, no podía ver que pasaba en mi mente porque se me lo había prohibido.

-Parca-Grito Taro esta vez muy enojado-Tu no me lograras ganar a mi, muéstrate y negociaremos la vida de estos seres, Ángel y Parca, dios y dios, sin trucos solo tu y yo vieja enemiga…olvidemos los rencores pasados y actuemos profesionalmente para salvar estas vidas que no están destinadas a morir, no hoy-gritaba a través de mis labios.

-Ya basta-se escucho un eco tenebroso alrededor nuestro en una nube que mesclaba colores morados y negros acompañadas por rayos apareció un ser… que vestía una toga completamente negra y rasgada en los pies, tenia una figura esquelética, sus piel era de un color marrón clara como la arena del desierto, sus dedos eran largos y finos, su rostro era similar a un tronco cortado pero no tenia ojos, lo que si su boca estaba chorreada de sangre humana, y en su mano derecha sostenía una hoz llena de espinas y de sangre reciente en su filo.

-¿Cómo has estado señora M?-pregunto Taro desde su cuerpo, yo ya había recuperado el control del mio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a invocarme después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer por ti?!-Grito furiosa la diosa con una voz terriblemente aterradora hasta me erizo los pelos de la nuca, gire mi cabeza para ver a mi amado y veía que aun mantenía resistencia, un par de lagrimas empiezan a amontonarse en mis ojos.

-atreviéndome-contesto testarudo ese mocoso de Taro-pero eso no se necesita discutir ahora, quiero que salves a Naruto y al Kyuubi-le pidió/ordeno el castaño.

-¡JAMAS!-grito encolerizada la señora de negro-he ansiado esas almas por mucho tiempo y no dejare que me burles, no con estos-decía con un tono de voz bastante amenazador.

-te daré algo a cambio-dijo Taro pero esta vez bajo la mirada haciendo que la muerte se interesara mas.

-¿que es lo que ofreces?-pregunto ahora mas calmada.

-siglos de servicio, mi estimada amiga-dijo sin mirarla

-¿solo eso?-pregunto burlona la muerte mientras inclinaba débilmente su hoz hacia adelante, mientras lo hacia Naruto empezó a gritar de dolor, me arrodille a su lado y lo abrase intentando calmar su dolor, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Espera!-grito Taro y la muerte le obedeció volviendo la hoz a su posición original-¿que quieres?-dijo entre dientes el menor

-¿sabes algo mocoso insolente?-pregunto la anciana dama mientras empezaba a pasearse por el campo de batalla admirando cada cuerpo enemigo y familiar para mi-hoy me di el festín de mi muerte, nunca pensé que seria capaz de llevarme tantas almas, es mas no recuerdo la ultima vez que obtuve tantas animas después de la II guerra mundial en tu mundo-dijo moviendo su hoz de un lado hacia otro-pero aun no puedo jactarme de tener el alma de un Uchiha.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron apenas oí lo que dijo aquella diosa de la muerte ¿pero que quiso decir con eso?

-Todos los Uchihas que han muerto no están destinado a pertenecerme, es mas ni siquiera pasan por *el juicio-dijo a la vez que hacia aparecer un trono de huesos con un movimiento de mano.

-si ya me habían comentado sobre eso-dijo Taro haciendo el mismo ademan que la bruja solo que el invoco a una ardilla gigante en la cual se sentó sobre su lomo.

-me encantaría tener al bastardo por la vida de Naruto y la de su biju-dijo ella señalándome por unos segundos y luego volvió su dedo al posa manos de su trono.

-acepto-digo antes de que Taro pudiese intervenir.

-la decisión esta tomada-dijo la Paraca apuntando su mano semi extendida hacia mi espere por unos segundos y nada paso.

-¿en serio creías que te lo iba a dejar tan fácil?-se rio Taro en mientas que la ardilla gigante daba un gran bostezo-él le pertenece a Naruto en cuerpo y alma, amiga mía, renuncie a su anima cuando lo invadí recientemente y se la entregue a Naruto-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios-pero antes de que te adelantes si matas a Naruto, perdederas esta oferta-y al Uchiha dijo aun con su sonrisa en sus labios-sus almas por las nuestras-dijo sin tono de voz aparente.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras la anciana dama se levanto precipitadamente y se acercó con una velocidad descomunal hacia el otro semi dios quedando cara a cara.

-mientes-mascullo entre dientes la muerte.

-nunca he hablado tan seriamente contigo Anabelle-dijo Taro pronunciando un nombre que ya había escuchado anteriormente pero no recuerdo donde ni de quien.

-que así sea, ¿cuales son los códigos?-pregunto sin separar su rostro del de Taro

-no recites los códigos en presencia de un dios bruja asquerosa-grito Tsunade que me sorprendió que se mantuviera tan callada.

Pero lo que Tsunade no sabia era que debía mantenerse callada cuando dos dioses hacen un trato…de lo contrario la posibilidad del trato se esfuma…y así paso apenes Tsunade se callo la Muerte desapareció extendiendo su mano hacia el cuerpo de Taro y siendo arrastrada por la fuerza a una fisura que apareció en la tierra.

Gire rápidamente mi cabeza y podía ver como Naruto agonizaba, su dolor empezaba a aumentar podía sentirlo en mi corazón.

Una luz dorada empezó a cubrir el abdomen de Naruto regenerando su cuerpo a medida que iba bajando, pude ver en los ojos cansinos de mi rubio que no sufría, ¿entonces que es este dolor que me quema por dentro?

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa tarde fue una oscuridad sepulcral y hasta donde se Naruto es feliz sin mi ahora, aunque aun sufre al toparse con mi recuerdo y ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora le pertenezco a otra entidad y aunque ella busca la forma de volverme a la vida, sé que eso nunca pasara.

Estas fueron mis últimas palabras, mi anima ya esta muy cansada y ha perdido ya mucha fuerza vital ahora lo único que me queda es entregarme al vacío eterno, no seré nada no habré existido nunca, y el ultimo recuerdo que tiene mi precioso Naru es que le traicione vilmente, siendo la verdad que nunca fue asi.

Estas fueron las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha, antiguamente padre de familia, un buen novio, y hasta donde se un gran asesino pero me gustaría haber sido mas que eso. Una luz roja me ciega por unos instantes despertándome en una camilla de hospital….¿Que demonios había sucedido?

Continuara.


End file.
